


April Fools!

by PirateTucker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS
Genre: April Fools prank on Jim, Fluff, I had too much to do in school today, I suppose it also works for the Original Series as well o3o, I wanted to post this on April Fools day, I was working with cinema 4D and it took longer than I thought, M/M, didn't get to proof read, like two minutes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim are sucked into a prank that they had no idea they were even a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools!

Jim bit his lip and shifted around in his chair, "Mr. Chekov do you have any readings on Mr. Spock?" Spock had been on the planet for a good hour without any word from him. He was getting worried, he's been on planet with a few of the science officers, and he himself didn't feel a need to go down with them. It was more of a mission to inspect the planet. What could be going on that Spock wouldn't signal up it had been three hours since he had last heard from them. 

"No Captain... not right now," Pavel had his back to him still reading the screens. 

Jim felt his himself getting anxious, "mm, maybe I should go down there..." 

"Don't even think about it Jim," Bones said as he stepped onto the bridge almost as if on cue, "You know you're still recovering from the last mission. I will not have you go down there and do something stupid to hurt yourself further." 

Jim let out a huge sigh, "But what if Spock, and his crew, are in trouble?" 

"Jim they're probably fine," Bones rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "honestly, do you think Spock would let anything happen to the crew if they were to run into something down there?" 

"Would Spock not tell us if he did run into anything?" Jim countered back, obviously getting slightly stressed out. 

"Jim, He'll be fine," Bones placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. 

Jim barely noticed the doors opening behind him, "What if Spock or the others are harmed?" 

"I assure you Captain that I am in perfect condition," Spock spoke up raising an eyebrow making his way over to the captain's chair. 

"Spock!" Jim reached out to grab Spock's shirt and pulled him over towards him and buried his face into his chest, "Spock you scared me! Why didn't you tell us you were okay? I haven't heard from you in like 3 hours!" 

Spock stumbled as he was pulled over and looked down at Jim clearly shocked, even by Vulcan standards. "Jim, I had been in constant contact each half hour." 

"I didn't hear any of it... even Pav-!" He looked around the bridge and everyone was smiling and giggling. "Wait... wh-" 

Uhura finally spoke up, "April Fools, Captain!" 

Spock's eyebrow had lifted at her and when he turned back Jim had somehow managed to shove his whole head under Spock's shirt, "I HATE YOU!" He yelled from under the material, wrapping his arms around Spock's waist. 

The bridge was in an uproar of laughter, even Bones was patting Jim's back and smiling at the poor blonde, "We didn't tell Spock about it since Vulcan's can't lie." 

"I'm sorry keptin," Pavel got out in between laughs, "It vas too perfect." 

After a bit it died down and Jim had eventually come out after Spock's requests to have his shirt, and body back. Later that night in Jim's room, Spock and him were continuing a game of chess that was starting to look more in Jim's favor, frustrating Spock. "Captain, do you mind if I ask you a question?" 

"Hasn't stopped you before," Jim said looking over the board thoughtgully. "What's on your mind?" 

"Today, what is April Fools?" Spock watched him lean over the board in a strange position. He lifted a single eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. 

"Well, It's always on the first of April and it's a day filled with jokes and pranks, but it's usually good to keep it in good fun," Jim finally moved a piece and sat up in his chair grinning. 

"I have never seen you so embarrassed," Spock looked over the board and moved his own piece. 

"Well, I-" 

"In fact I have noticed that whenever someone causes you embarrassment, you usually brush it off well, or you give them a pat on the back and say 'good one,'" Spock watched Jim shift in his chair uncomfortably. "Was today not in good fun?" 

Jim bit his lip nervously and looked up at Spock, "I-it was, I... I just... took it a lot harder than I thought I would... and it wasn’t from embarrassment, not really the way you think at least." 

"Oh? And how would that be captain?" Spock sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry if this seems as if it were an intrusion." 

"It's not at all...," Jim let out a big sigh and laughed lightly, "I guess they all pretty much know.... all except you." 

"Know what Jim?" Spock crossed his legs his expression changing ever so slightly. 

"That I have a huge crush on you," Jim admitted leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes with his arm. 

"I see...," Spock stood from his chair and folded his arms behind his back, "Perhaps you were unaware that I, too, have a …. what did you say? a 'Crush' on you?" 

Jim removed his arm and stared at Spock, "Wait... Bones didn't put you up to this did he?" 

"Vulcans can not lie Jim," Spock tilted his head. 

Jim watched him for a few minutes his cheeks taking on a rosy tint before leeping up from his chair, "so if I kissed you right now would you mind?" 

"Not at all Captain," Spock's lips twitched slightly, "In fact I would invite I-" 

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and went in to capture his lips. April Fools day is going to be an interesting day for an anniversary.


End file.
